yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 21
Outside the castle - Ichiya : Men~ Why only us are being sent out from the castle? Hibiki : This is obviously set by the enemy. Eve : The enemy wants to disperse our forces. Ren : But to me its like get rid of nuisance. All : - silence - There are a group of mages being sent out from the castle since they fell into the holes. The group members are Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Millianna, Risley, Beth and Arane. Beth : What with that?! Like we're weaklings. *mad* Risley : Don't underestimate us, Demon Lord. Arane : I more worried about the others. Millianna : Umm. I wonder if Kagura-chan them are alright? Ichiya : No need to worry about them. Don't forget Natsu-kun was in the vigilious of the demon lord which also means that Natsu-kun might had the chance to win over the demon lord. Men~ Eve : Oh! As expected from master. Hibiki : But it just "might". Ren : Which means he might lose as well. Beth : Jeez! Don't say such a misfortune thing! Ren : Alright! Alright! My bad! --- - Back to Natsu - The girl summons multiple green circles of light with her hand and points toward where Natsu them are. " Our Alchemy will shatter (destroy) the world, bring about the Apocalypse of All Creation." --- Carol "Destroy--" -- Lucy "--The world...?" --- Natsu "...In other words, our powers slaughter miracles." --- Carol The girl then merges a green symbol into the circles and the circles merged together to create a more large circle like a magic circle which produced a more powerful wind that attacks Natsu them. "What?!?!" --- Natsu All : Aaaar-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg-arrgggh!! The girl's attack not just dealt a heavy damage on Natsu them, also made a large crater with them at the bottom of the crater itself. The girl stopped attacking and looked at the injured mages. Natsu : This bastard... Lucy : Natsu...! Carol : Why won't you use your magic? Why won't you fight? Natsu : Now, before we fight, I more want to hear why you want to destroy the world! Carol : ...! What I've heard, you're more an imbecile that only cares for fight though... The girl fly down to ground slowly after saying that. She takes a deep breathe and continued to ask the man. Carol : If I tell you the reason, will you step aside? Natsu : I... Sometimes I also don't want to fight! "Unlike you, I have a cause worth fighting for!! *angered* --- Carol - Back to Gajeel them - Previously, Gajeel them were being attacked by an unknown enemy which resulting the members to the apart. Now Gajeel, Mirajane, Lily and Juvia are together. They were separated from the others during the attack and run into another place. Gajeel : Dammit. What was that before? Lily : Due the explosion cause a lot of smoke back there, we can't really who was there. Gajeel : But even I couldn't sense a human's presence back there. Juvia : May be it wasn't a human at all. A monster perhaps. Mirajane : Even if it was monster, that doesn't mean we couldn't sensed it either and also how could a monster uses coins and shot at us back then? Lily : Hmm. I don't recalled having a monster like that. Gajeel : But, Reborn Oracion Seis also had a guy like that before right? His name was...Um Juppot. Lily : Clearly is Jackpot. Mirajane : So still can't confirm that the enemy's a human or monster. Juvia : Eh. Juvia more corcerned about Gray-sama! Gray-sama please be safe! Gajeel : Aah? Something shot across the group while they're still conversing. Lily : What was that now? Gajeel : Kh! Gajeel them all being alerted as they spotted a figure standing on the nearby bridge. The figure seems to be is a female human whose eyes just stared at the group. Gajeel : What you are? ??? : .... *stare* Lily : Its looks like the enemy doesn't want to speak. Mirajane : Which means... Then the mysterious then shot two coins close to Gajeel's feets into the ground and another coin through his hair. ??? : I am ready. Gajeel : Wonderful. Then I won't feel bad about this afterwards. So Don't come crying to me when you lose!! Lily : Battle Mode, I'm ready when you are. *became bigger* Mirajane : The enemy saved us a lot of words. *tapped into her satan soul* Juvia : Yes. The fastest way is just to defeat them. Gajeel : Let's go! Others : Oooh! Mirajane : Darkness Stream! Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the mysterious enemy. However, the enemy frequently dodges every attacks with a total strange movements. Mirajane : with this person? Her movements aren't superhuman-- They're just not human at all! Then the mysterious person immediately stand after dodging every attacks. Gajeel : Which makes you easy to deal with! Iron Dragon's roar!! Juvia : Water-Slicer!! Then the enemy takes out a lot coins in both of her palm and shoots them right at the mages' attacks to nullify them. Lily : The enemy this time, appearance like a human but a monster. Despite using coins as weapon, it has pretty offensive effects. With her inhuman abilities and offensive attacks, fair enough to compete with four of us at once and yet we still can't make a single hit on her. Gajeel : Don't worry Lily! I don't believe we can't even get a hit of her with this! Shadow Iron Dragon Mode!! Mirajane : Soul Extinctor!! Juvia : Water Nebula!! Gajeel : Eat this!! Shadow Iron Dragon's Roar!! ??? : Huh!!??! Mirajane fires a large black-purple beam towards at the mysterious person. Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix towards the enemy. Gajeel releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast towards the enemy. All three of them attacks the mysterious person at the same which occurred an explosion. However... Lily : A hit?! Gajeel : ...!! - Back to Kagura them - ??? : Hmm. *giggles* This is painfully underwhelming. I can't possibly allow you to win so easily. Kagura : ...!! "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!!!" "Huh?!" --- ??? Suddenly, a form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which hurls at the mysterious doll from behind and above. That attack knocked her down through the floor. Then many footsteps can be heard. A group of figures ran towards them from the front. It was Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Hoteye. Sting : Laxus-san! Jellal : Did you get her? Laxus : No. I just only knocked her down through the floor. Freed : Anyway, we should leave here immediately. Evergreen : I agreed. Bickslow : You don't want that monster to follow you. Richard : Is love, right? Lector : Why it becomes that?! Frosch : Fro thinks so too. Jellal : Anyway, let leave at once, Kagura. Kagura : .... Alright. Let's go. Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters